


Let Me

by SomethingVelvety



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Angst, BAMF Sherlock Holmes, Character Death, Eurus killed Sherlock's parents, Fluff and Angst, Inspired by John's blog, John Watson's Blog, M/M, Mildly Dubious Consent, Mysterious Sherlock, Rebellious Sherlock
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-08
Updated: 2018-10-08
Packaged: 2019-07-28 05:58:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 779
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16235588
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SomethingVelvety/pseuds/SomethingVelvety
Summary: He looks about 12.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [LoveToLast](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LoveToLast/gifts), [Suson](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Suson).



> Written for Suson, Janie and Lovetolast.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When John first sees the boy he doesn’t think he’ll even bother. For one thing he looks about 12.
> 
> It all changes when he watches the boy practicing gymnastics, his small body lithely spinning and flipping effortlessly, as if dancing in the air. 
> 
> From then on, morning, noon, night John can't stop thinking about it. All the things he would do to that _tight little body._

 

Sherlock Holmes is a skinny little slip of a boy who comes bouncing late into chemistry class on a mid-September morning, and slips gracefully into a chair in a back corner of the room. He's wearing posh clothes that are two sizes too big for his frame but that don’t quite reach his ankles. Everything about him resembles a lovely little doll: big curls that keep falling in front of his eyes. Doe eyes that are wide-set on his heart-shaped face, reminding John of a prey animal. They’re the color of the fairest blue John has ever seen. Speaking of fair, the boy’s skin is a soft, smooth porcelain that should be made illegal in all 50 states.

 

Oddly enough, when John first sees him he doesn’t think he’ll even bother to try and hook up with him.  

 

For one thing the boy looks about 12.

 

For another, John’s already knee deep in tail and dealing with the heinous repercussions. His ex just caught him out for not remembering she’s the girl with new car. John can still hear her shrill cries as she screams at him in the front of the school last Friday. Then there’s a cute red-headed boy from biology who John’s been tutoring and giving special pointers. On top of all that, Mary keeps popping into his life.

 

And even if he were looking for another sexual conquests this boy is decidedly not his type. John enjoys men and women who come willingly and don’t mind a filthy, rough fuck. Though he has a well-earned reputation, deflowering virgins isn’t high on his list unless they’re the rearing to go type. This boy seems endlessly high-maintenance. Not to mention the kid is just that, an adorably shy, awkward teen who doesn’t seem to like strangers or school very much.

 

But there’s no denying the new student is deliciously pretty; innocent and untouchable in a way that makes John’s cock twitch without getting hard. If nothing else, he provides John with a sweet distraction to help get him through chemistry class. 

 

He moves with a supple grace that John's only seen in girl dancers. By the end of that first day some of the other guys at school, including a few on his team, start calling him Bambi. Because as tiny as his frame is, Sherlock has these luscious doll-long legs. 

 

It’s fitting for sure but John is more taken with wanting to call him Bunny, for there’s something idiotically adorable in the way his little nose crinkles and twitches unconsciously. It happens, John notes, when he becomes lost in thought in class. It also seems to happen when people says something which he finds annoying. Thankfully, one of these things happens quite often.  
  
  
John'll spend nearly the entire class fighting off urge to turn around just to see the boy's sweet face daydreaming. How his plump rosy cupid bow lips part oh so slightly, wet and pink, his eyes distant, every now and then a soft pink tongue darting out to swipe at his bottom lip, making it intoxicating wet and shiny.   


But for John the most intriguing thing about him is how he clearly doesn’t like school, not just the classes but the other students. When people try to talk to him, which is often - Molly already seems keen on adopting him - the boy ducks his head, quickly blushes, quickly recovers, and either walks away or rolls his eyes. Sometimes John can make out the boy’s squeaky voice saying something bitchy to the other person, no matter if that person is a teacher or student. It’s pretty amazing John thinks.

 

It goes on that that for a few weeks. John, growing increasingly confused and frustrated at why he can’t stop staring at the boy. He’s so small and young and while he can’t be any younger than 15 or 16, he looks about twelve.

  
  
His sweet face glows with an angelic innocence that bellows the ripeness of his tight little growing body, and that dripping sweet innocence makes John angrier for some inexplicable reason. Perhaps because he knows he should stay away from that. That is the path that leads to heartbreak and yet he can't stay away. 

 

He thinks about other girls and boys less and less, and gets furious when he notices other people, students or teachers, who also seem to have a problem not admiring the sweet little teen.

 

The tether breaks two weeks later. 

 

 

  

 

 


	2. Tight Little Body

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> John stares. He knows he shouldn’t becasue of the boys’s body.
> 
> His luscious small half naked body. His pale, virginal white body. His very young body. His small slender body. His _ripe_ tempting tight little fuck-doll body.

John stares. He knows he shouldn’t becasue of the boys’s body.

His luscious small half naked body. His pale, virginal white body. His very young body. His small slender body. His _ripe_ tempting tight little fuck-doll body.

**Author's Note:**

> A couple of twitter friends who talked about wanting to see a fic really delve into Sherlock's incredible flexibility but with a possessive John vibe. 
> 
> Suson - "Fact. Sherlock has the most flexible, lithe body limbs on the planet. Why isn't this fact discussed in teenlock? We all know Sherlock did dance in school, what if he did gymnastics but excelled at the dance part of it" 
> 
> Janie - "I would like anything with possessive John but in a high school or university setting. Could be dub-con? That or anything surrounding John's blog post, the one where he says Sherlock looks like he's 12 years old. There's zero fics about this and it's sad to me."
> 
> Lovetolast - "Give me Sherlock getting a cute nickname at high school like Bambi because of his legs or Bunny because of how he's always wrinkling and twitching his nose."


End file.
